


The Ball

by AFFLXENZA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFFLXENZA/pseuds/AFFLXENZA
Summary: Hinata Shouyo loved nothing, only the ball in front of him.If only, of only he could look toward Y/N the same way too.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Ball

What was it about him?

What made him keep playing until the very end?

Why was he so determined?

"Y/N are you okay?" a voice asked catching me off guard. I tried to swallow but my mouth was dry, my throat was too. I did't know how to respond so I simply nodded my head toward the team captain who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" Sugawara questioned alongside Daichi. I looked up to the ginger haired boy slamming his hand on Kageyama's set. His eyes were glowing, and intense. It was almost as though volleyball was the only thing that existed to him. It was the only thing he'd ever be able to truly care about and truly, I believed it was.

"Sometimes, I get tired of volleyball." I admitted as my eyes glossed over at the sight of Hinata. The passion, the relief, and the love that flooded his entire being. I could never make him as happy as that ball did.

"I'm not an expert with people," Sugawara told me with a sigh, "but are you sure you get tired of volleyball or are you just tired a certain someone never is."

I didn't reply momentarily and instead simply let my eyes gloss over as I tried to put my words together. The whole gymnasium had begun to scream, and get louder, until all i heard was the ringing of my own ears. I couldn't keep it in anymore and so I admitted the truth I had been hiding for so long.

"I- I'm in love with Hinata," I whispered out, or at least i thought it was a whisper. The moment the words rolled out of my mouth the gym went quiet and was no longer rushing with its previous intesity. Instead, time stopped, and the first place I looked was at the shorty, mid-air, making eye contact with me. His eyes shifted and I saw a glimmer shine by leaving only my reflection staring right into him.

His attention was only caught for a moment though as I watched his eyes fill up with determination, he turned his head immediately bringing us both into reality as time started up again. He never seemed to disappoint either as he was able to barely hit the ball before falling to the ground with a nasty sound.

"I'm okay!" The boy shouted with a grin on his face. It didn't last long though as Kageyama began to scold him for what a close call that play was. I saw Hinata look at me from the corner of my eye though, not paying attention to the lecture he was receiving. I ignored it and immediately turned toward Sugawara and Daichi. 

"I know practice doesn't end for another hour but I think I need to go," I said hurriedly, grabbing my bag and my notes on the game.

"Wait Y/N-," Daichi tried to persuade but I ignored him as I flew out the gym doors in a flurry of emotions. As soon as I felt that wave of fresh air my eyes filled with tears. So, I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I had so much adrenaline from Hinata. I hated the way he watched the ball. I hated the way he was so focused on the game.

I hated that he never watched me, I wished that I was his focus instead.

Suddenly, I felt an arm on my shoulder pulling me back. I turned around to see none other than the boy whose eyes I'd just been begging to be on me. Though for some reason, at that exact moment I wanted them to be anywhere else.

"What are you doing here Hinata? How did you catch up to me!" I yelled at him angrily.

"You looked upset," He stated calmly, he didn't have even an ounce of distress in his voice. 

"I'm fine," I lied looking away from him. 

"Come on Y/N. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on," he smiled brightly. I looked toward him and the aura surrounding his body. He was like no one I had ever known. I didn't understand in the slightest how he could be so positive and comforting at the same time. 

It made me so angry. How could he always be so happy? Why was he never sad? The tears started to stream down my face as I felt like I already knew the answer. It was the ball that kept him going with a bright smile. I could have almost guaranteed the sounds of squeaking shoes and the ball hitting the other side of the court was going off im his head at that very moment. I was envious, of an inanimate object and their was nothing that upset me more.

"I hate the ball," I shouted at him in a fury of emotions I couldn't control, "I hate it."

"Why do you hate volleyball?" He asked me, tilting his head in confusion. His voice was completely normal as he questioned me, completely ignoring the fact I had just screamed at him.

"Damn it. Please, just leave me alone Hinata. I'm so tired of watching you hit the ball, receive the ball, throw the ball. I'm tired of you and the ball. I can't take it anymore." I pleaded more to myself than Hinata. The young ginger haired boy just stared at me in confusion. Not that I blamed him, from an outsider's perspective I was shouting nonsense. "Hinata... I'm in love with you."

"You're in love with me?" He questioned with widened eyes and I only nodded my head back in response. 

"I'm sorry," I spoke firmly ready to leave before causing more damage but the boy grabbed me by the shoulder, pulling me to look toward him. I was expecting him to be upset or apologetic but for whatever reason he looked the same as before... confused.

"What do your feelings have to do with volleyball?" He asked catching me off guard. I wasn't really in my right mind when speaking with him. 

"It's really nothing, I was just sorting my feelings aloud is all," I explained earning only a simple nod in response causing me to turn away in attempt to leave.

"Well, I'm not sure if it helps but I really like you too," the ginger haired boy quickly admitted causing me to stop in my tracks, "I'm not sure about love though, I've never thought about love if I'm being honest, just my love for volleyball."

"That's exactly it Hinata," I sighed loudly, "I'm jealous of the game."

"I really don't know a lot about relationships, and I'm probably not good at them but if you'd like I'm willing to try it with you," He said sending me a close eyed smiled. I was hesitant but the second he held put his hand for me to take I was sure of myself. 

"I think I'd really like that."

10/6/20

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago and it's lowkey cute so i decided to publish it.


End file.
